Conventionally, in order to control a combustion oscillation, the gas turbine combustor having a resonance device is known. The resonance device is called an acoustic liner and is attached to an outer periphery of a combustor basket of the combustor.
For example, disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a gas turbine combustor in which an acoustic liner having a hollow space (a resonance space) is mounted on an outer periphery of a cylindrical part of the combustor and the hollow space communicates with acoustic absorption holes (acoustic holes) formed in the cylindrical part of the combustor.
Moreover, arranging the acoustic absorption holes and the acoustic liner near a combustion area (i.e. near a flame) is also indicated, from a viewpoint of effectively controlling combustion oscillation (see paragraph 0011).
On the other hand, the gas turbine combustor having a plurality of resonance devices is known.
For example, a gas turbine combustor equipped with two acoustic liners in the direction of a flow of the combustion gas of a combustion liner is indicated by Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3 (see FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 2 and FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 3).
Moreover, disclosed in Patent Literature 4 is a gas turbine combustor having an acoustic liner and an acoustic damper connected to the acoustic liner mounted on the combustion liner (see FIG. 6).
Furthermore, disclosed in Patent Literature 5 is a gas turbine combustor having a plurality of damping devices attached to a transition piece. The damping device is formed of an acoustic liner and an acoustic damper connected to the acoustic liner (see FIG. 17).